Dragon ball:The Red Magma Chronicles
by rayray23234
Summary: Right as our heroes defeat golden freiza,2 new saiyans appear. Read as they go through some of the hardest challenges earth has ever seen! Rated t because there is violence and cursing i don't think it will be too bad though.
1. Where it all began

**Hey guys if anyone even reads this lel, this story takes place after the resurrection f movie/dbs saga! There are certain elements in this story, and I dont mean like plot elements I mean the elements like energy and such. They will be labeled down below. All the characters that use the elements labeled below are all saiyans. Elements may be added later as for now,I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Elements strongest to weakest.**

 **Red Magma,**

 **Death Energy, Shadow Energy, Same level as Death Energy**

 **Blue Magma,**

 **Green Magma,**

 **Purple Magma,**

 **Pink Magma,**

 **Orange Magma**

 **Yellow Magma**

 _ **As the battle between Goku and Freiza is finished, Everyone starts to go home and relax. But two people named Ray and Scorpio fly down and stop Goku and Vegeta from leaving.**_

 _ **They approach Goku and Vegeta.**_

Ray: "Hello Goku."

Scorpio: "Hello Vegeta."

Goku: "Umm, Hi there?" "How do you know our names?"

Ray: "We'll get to that later, my names Ray and this is Scorpio." "We are actually god."

Vegeta: "Is that right?" "And why should we believe you?"

Scorpio: "Well, you could try to hit us." "But be warned, you might get a little frustrated."

Vegeta: **Powers up into Super Sayin Blue form and trys to hit Scorpio**

Goku: **Powers up into Super Sayin Blue form and trys to hit Ray**

Ray: **Dodging** **"** Are ya done?"

Goku: "Yea you're pretty good."

Vegeta: "Impossible I cant even land a single hit!"

Ray: "Well I'm The Red Magma God and Scoropio is The Shadow God." "Red Magma and Shadow energy are elements." "There are also more elements." "But we'll get to that later" "Right now,we're gonna show you something we like to call Red Magma SSJ8 and Shadow SSJ8! **Goes Red Magma SSJ8**

Scorpio: **Goes Shadow SSJ8**

 **b**

Goku: "Woah thats incredible!" "I didnt know a power like this existed!"

Ray: "Yea we could easily take beerus, and soon you'll be able to also."

Vegeta: "What are you going to train us?" "Sorry but I refuse I may train with whis but thats only because of kakarot would leave me in the dust!"

Scorpio: "And your just gonna sit back and let him now?" "Rays and my training is a lot more intense and efficient than whis'."

Vegeta: " **Grumbling** Fine but I just dont want to be left by kakarot understood!" "And I will surpass all of the gods and become the strongest!"

Ray: "Alright then should we be going our separate ways for now?"

Scorpio: "I believe so."

Goku: "Alright this is getting me excited!"

Ray: "Alright then see you in about a year or so."

 **With that, they head off into what will soon be a life changing experience. Will they come back stronger than even Berrus? Find out next time on The Red Magma Chronicles!**


	2. the battle begins!

ray scorpio and all the zfighters arrive on the battle field

ray:all right guys scorpion will be here any minute. i know you dont excatly know him but hes scorpios father, hes ruthless down right evil. scorpio: And goku, since you and vegeta havnt exactly master red magma the redmagma or death element im gonna have to ask you to lay low on this one. rays got this

goku: awww buy i wanted to fight his guy and see how strong he us but alright best of luck!

ray: thanks... EVERYONE HES HERE! **scorpion lands as he rises and looks at ray** scorpion: oh man feels good to be back... hello ray.. ray: hello asshole.

scorpion: well since formalitys are out if the way shall we begin?

ray : i dont see why not. **ray powers up intensivly and goes redmagma ssj8** **as scorpion follows with death ssj8**

scorpion: wow feels good to be back into this again. **ray lunges at scorpion as they clash and swap punches** **. ray rises**

ray: Ahhhhhhhhh red magmaaaaa wave! **rays wave launches at scorpion who makes a death wave and reflects it as it hits ray.**

ray: *huff puff* ow he damnit hate to say it but i dont actually know if i can beat this guy again. ive beat him so many times yet this time is different. heh.

scorpion: thats right its only been 5 minutes and youve already been brought to your knees! ha ha ha quiver at my power! **scorpion starts beating ray over and over until ge cant take anymore**

ray: **. goes out of red magma ssj8** d-damnit!

Scorpion: welp if you cant beat me then its timr to die! along with this planet. **scorpion makes an energy ball in the sky** Take this!!!!!!!!!! **as he launches it at ray who despertly trys to stop it but cant** ray: AHHH DAMNIT! _it seems all hope is lost until suddenly the ball flys in the air and ray rises!_ **ray has an abnormal aura around him**

ray: you bastard! you beat me and then try to blow up my planet?! i ... will... NEVER FORGIVE YOU! **ray powers and gets really buff** **as a wierd aura sorrounds him**

scorpion: WHAT WHERE WERE YOU HIDING SUCH POWER?!

scorpio: legend states that every god has an ultimate form thats not easy to acheive. scorpio and ray in unison: this is his/my red magma form! **ray powers up and starts beating scorpion down**

scorpion: what! i cant even land a hit!

ray: Aahhhh red magma kammmeee hammeee

... HAAAAA **ray fires a redmagma kamehameha at scorpion as it vaoporizes him / ray powers down** everyone: YEA RAY YOU DID IT!

ray: heh yea but hell be back you see, every gos has a planet and on that planet most gods have dragon balls so id say his minions just use those to ressurect him but for now, its over.


End file.
